Quien te conoce
by crystal23
Summary: Quien conoce en realidad quienes somos? un preview de la vida de Sakura y sus sentimientos antes de la llegada de Shaoran y un plan puesto en marcha **lo volví a subir en una mejor presentacion, para que se entienda la idea....Espero sus reviews..


**"¿QUIEN TE  CONOCE?"**

*******Por Crystal*******

**_Creen conocerte_**

**_Cuando creen que nadie mas te ve._**

**-buenos días, pequeña Sakura-dijo Fujitaka.**

**-Buenos días, papá-dijo la jovencita de catorce años.**

**-¿por qué la tristeza?-preguntaba su padre.**

**-¿triste yo? No para nada-sonriéndole a su padre.**

**-primer día de clases ¿no estas emocionada?**

**-si y mucho-dijo la joven mientras el desayuno le servían.**

**_Creen conocerte _**

**_Cuando la atención del mundo tienes._**

****

**_Creen conocerte_**

**_Cuando todos tus gustos ven._**

****

**_Pero desconocen_**

**_Quien en realidad eres._**

****

****

-Buenos días Sakura-dijo Tomoyo.

-Buenos días Tomoyo ¿cómo estás?

-bueno feliz por empezar las clases, pero algo triste, por que no ha pasado nada...

-¿nada de que?

-nada raro para que la gran Maestra de las Cartas entre en acción y pueda grabarte y probar mis nuevos diseños.

-jeje-dijo nerviosa pero luego sus ojos se entristecieron.

-¿Aun no recibes respuesta?-preguntó su amiga.

-¿eh? ¿Respuesta?

-ánimo, que ya lo que buscas encontrarás...

-¿Lo crees?

-Claro que si-dijo su amiga; créeme que sé mas que tu de estas cosas.

-Eres mas despierta que yo...

-pero tienes mejores cualidades que yo, amiga...

****

**_Creen conocerte_**

**_Cuando perfecta para ellos te creen._**

****

-¿Acaso ese no es...-dijo Sakura, observando a la puerta de la entrada de la secundaria Tomoeda.

**-¿Eriol?-dijo su amiga, viendo al joven ingles con sus inconfundibles espejuelos y sonrisa alegre, que se acentuó aun mas al ver llegar a las jóvenes.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Tomoyo abrazándole.**

**-Vinimos a ver como estaban ustedes- dijo el joven abrazando a Sakura y a Tomoyo, pero no se quería despegar de la segunda-¿cómo les ha ido?**

-muy bien-dijo Sakura, pero Eriol no le creyó aquella respuesta y mirando los lindas que se veían en el uniforme de secundaria, se sonrojó un poco.

****

**_Pero no conocen _**

**_El mas profundo secreto que tienes._**

****

**_Creen conocerte_**

**_Cuando solo buenas notas tienes._**

****

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?-preguntaba Tomoyo, cuando el receso llegó.

**-no tengo tiempo definido; todo dependerá de cómo me vaya aquí-mirando a los ojos de la joven. Pero luego, observó a Sakura que hablaba con Chiharu, Naoko y Yamasaki, mientras Rika hablaba por su teléfono portátil-¿cómo está ella? **

**_Pero te desconocen cuando _**

**_Malas notas obtienes._**

****

**_¿pero quien en realidad,_**

**_conoce tu identidad?_**

-Dice que bien ¿pero debería creerle?-dijo Tomoyo.  Eriol negó con la cabeza.

**-Lo se, por eso estoy aquí.**

**-¿A que te refieres?-dijo la joven.**

**-Mañana lo sabrás-mirándole el rostro, ya lo verás cuando ocurra-mientras observaba a Sakura sonreír pero no era la misma sonrisa que 3 años atrás.**

**_Cuando del mundo ocultas_**

**_Tu verdadera realidad_**

****

**_Solo quieres vivir un momento a la vez,_**

**_Pero aquel conocimiento,_**

**_Que creen que tienes,_**

**_Te oculta su verdadera identidad,_**

**_Que quieres de los demás ocultar._**

****

-¡nos vemos mañana, Sakura!-dijo Tomoyo a la salida.

**-Si-dijo la joven.**

**-Te acompaño-dijo Eriol a la joven.**

**-¿pero vives por mi casa?-dijo la joven**

**-Cerca-dijo él- recuerda que la casa en que vivía la derrumbaron para construir el parque.**

**-Es cierto-dijo ella, recordando aquellos días.**

**-¿No has sabido nada de él, cierto?**

**_Pero alguien muy cercano,_**

**_Descubre tu engaño,_**

**_Y te hace ver que en realidad,_**

**_Quiere conocerte;_**

**_No quien eres,_**

**_Sino, quien quieres ser._**

****

**_Te lo demuestra, cuando conoce quien_**

**_En realidad eres:_**

**_Tus gustos, tus secretos, tus sueños_**

**_Tus verdadero anhelos._**

****

-¿De que hablas?

**-A mi no me puedes engañar, a mi, ni a Tomoyo; piensas en él ¿Hace cuanto que no sabes de él?**

**-Algunos meses ya- dijo ella- he pensado que él se olvidó de mi; que solo fue un amorío de chiquillos- mientras caminaban por la vereda.**

**_Entonces ocurre:_**

**_Que ahí, solo ahí,_**

**_Puede ser,_**

**_Que por primera vez, _**

**_Feliz seas._**

-¿Has practicado con las cartas?

**-no-dijo ella- nada extraño ha ocurrido para utilizarlas, bueno con excepción de bañar a Kero, utilizo la carta de las burbujas.**

**_Y que todos tus sueños_**

**_Realidad se realicen_**

**_Con todo tu empeño_**

**_Y con ayuda de tus secretos_**

**_Logres lo que siempre quisiste alcanzar:_**

****

**-¿crees que se ha olvidado de ti?-preguntó su amigo deteniéndose a mitad de camino.**

**_La perfecta felicidad; _**

**_Pero una advertencia hay que anotar:_**

**_No existe tal cosa como la perfecta felicidad._**

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó ella.

**-¿Si alguien mas viniera a ofrecerte y a pedirte que fueras feliz a su lado, lo aceptarías?**

**_En un mundo en donde_**

**_La tristeza reina:_**

**_Por eso, cada día_**

**_Hay que vivirlo al máximo, _**

**_Hay que hacer que cada día cuente, buscando_**

**_En nuestros propios recuerdos._**

-yooo...no puedo pensar en alguien mas, pues aun no lo supero, tal vez jamás lo haga no se porque, pero creo que soy la menos indicada para decirte que...lo siento pero no puedo pensar en nadie mas.

-Entiendo-dijo su amigo-pero valía la pena intentarlo-viéndole con aquellos profundos ojos azules y dándole un fuerte abrazo dijo: -no pierdas las esperanzas- y se separó la joven.

Separándose de la joven, la cual terminó de llegar a su casa, Eriol llegó al departamento y ya alguien le esperaba con impaciencia.  Dejó todas sus pertenencias y saludó a los invitados.

-¿y bien?-dijo uno de ellos impaciente y poniéndose de pie.

-Cálmate que no solucionarás nada  con un infarto.

-Quiero saber que te dijo-insistía el joven.

-Cálmate que así no lograrás nada-dijo una de las jóvenes que allí se encontraba- si de todos los osos de felpa que tenía cuando chica, el único que está afuera y en su habitación es aquel oso gris ¿crees que ella se ha olvidado? Todo está listo para mañana ¿no? Que bueno que camino a casa me encontré con Nakuru; me dijo todo y me vine con ella para acá... 

-Si claro, aunque no fue fácil-dijo él- a mi familia le daba un ataque cuando me vine para acá, pero todo es para bien...

-Pues no tienes nada de que preocuparte solo estar presente a donde te dije y a la hora que te dije-dijo la chica.

-Esto va a ser tan divertido-dijo la otra chica.

**_Aquellos que nos sean los mas felices para hacernos reír..._**

**_Y aquellos tristes, para de ellos aprender,_**

Al otro día, su hermano llama a la casa; que es extraño pues está en la universidad de Tokio y comparte el departamento que tiene con su amigo Yukito que maestro quiere ser, mientras Touya, estudia para ser médico. Al escuchar a la joven responder dice: -¿qué te ocurre?

-No nada-mintió ella-¿por qué llamas?

-Siento que alguien con mucho poder está cerca de ti-dijo el joven.

-Solo es Eriol, hermano.  Vino a terminar la preparatoria aquí-dijo ella con tristeza en su voz-tengo que dejarte, tengo que irme a la escuela-colgando el teléfono.

-¿y bien?-dijo su amigo que se preparaba para asistir a clases.

-Hiraguizagua está allá; no lo se Yuki pero algo malo presiento...

-¿Con Sakura?

-Con todos nosotros. 

---------------------

**Caminando con la vista baja, pasó por el parque, el cual siempre caminaba desde niña y desde que se mudaron a Tomoeda.  Vio plasmado allí diferentes recuerdos de su niñez y lo primero que le vino a la mente después de lo de las cartas fue él.**

**Continuó su caminata y se detuvo frente a los columpios, luego vio el rey pingüino y todo lo demás.  No había cambiado el parque tanto, pero ella si.  Tanto así y sumida en sus pensamientos se encontraba que, mirando al frente, cuando alzó la vista, vio a un joven muy apuesto, que estaba apoyado en el puente del arroyuelo que cruzaba antes de llegar a la preparatoria y llevaba puesto el uniforme de los chicos de la misma escuela.  Se le quedaba mirando como si estuviese viendo un espejismo.**

**-¿Sakura?-dijo el joven con aquel tono de voz que le resultaba familiar.  Llevaba en sus manos un osito de felpa que ella hizo cuando atraparon la ultima carta aquel verano hace tres años, en donde él sacrificó sus recuerdos por salvarla a ella.**

**-No puede ser-dijo ella acercándose asustada al joven-¿eres tu? ¿en realidad eres tu?**

**-Así es-dijo el- ya he terminado mis asuntos en Hong Kong.  Como te prometí ¿no te habrás olvidado de la promesa?**

**_Pero siempre creer_**

****

-no-dijo ella sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez y acercándose despacio al joven- ¿no mas llamadas? ¿no mas cartas?

**-Así es-recibiéndola en sus brazos-ya todo terminó.**

**-Al contrario-dijo ella, derramando lagrimas-ahora es el principio...**

**********

**-¿te gusta lo que ves?-preguntaba Eriol a la joven que se ocultaba con él detrás de unos arbustos.**

**-Y yo que pensé que jamás grabaría a mi queridísima Sakura feliz-dijo ella.**

**-Ahora una nueva aventura empieza...yo me vine a quedar por un tiempo, así como Li...**

**-¿Algo ocurre?**

**-Nada que todos juntos no podamos resolver-viendo a los ojos de la joven y luego a la pareja que disfrutaba de su reencuentro.**

**_Que el mañana siguiente_**

**_Será mas alegre. _**

****

Comentarios de la autora: hay algunos días que nos sentimos así, de una manera o de otra.  Tengo que agradecer a mi amiga Sakura, que me dijo algo cuando hablamos que me hizo reflexionar : acerca de los lados oscuros que cada persona tiene en si, y creo que este poema define el mío.  Quise hacerlo al principio simple solo un poema y se me ocurrió después, hacerlo del reencuentro S+S y E+T en que baso mis dos fics Búsqueda de sentimientos en ¿tiempo? Y America´s Cardcaptor: los secretos de los hechiceros.

Comentarios, Reviews (en el servidor)  o tomatazos a mi e-mail:

Sakura_journal@yahoo.com


End file.
